Closer
by Naidoo
Summary: What if Penelope actually had met Luke Alvez a few years earlier and had spent the night with him? Rating is just a precaution. I think it is closer to K ONESHOT. Inspired by the Chainsmoker's Closer.


_A/N: So…. it seems I found a new couple form e. I don*t know what it is about Galvez/Peneluke/Alvezia/Lukelope (ok, all these suck!) but they are cute. They seem to be on my mind as much as The Chainsmoker's_ Closer _is on the radio – therefore perfect match. I haven't done a songfic in so long!_

* * *

How could this have happened? The one time I'm actually not caring or trying to live carefree and then _this_ has to happen. Of course!

In my defense, I wasn't feeling guilty – why, there was no reason. I just…. god this sucked. The case had been a bad one and one of the rare ones where I was required to travel with my team. I had met him in a bar after the case had come to a not so ideal closure and I was trying to find answers – or relieve – at the hotel bar with something strong and liquid. I wasn't drunk though. Come to think of it, I actually don't even know whether I ever touched that drink.

Arizona seemed to be the state that tended to bring out the worst in people – well UNSUBs anyway. This time was no exception. But then again it was always extra hard the moment kids were involved. We were scheduled to get back to D.C. tomorrow which meant tonight was left to our own disposal. Since we did only wrap up the case late there was no point in making it back tonight.

I had starred at my tumbler of amber liquid for what felt like hours when he stepped into the bar. He was hot, I give him that, and I wasn't the only one noticing. The bar was empty and yet he choose pretty much the seat next to me to sit down.

He ordered and started a conversation with me. I was betting that plenty of women in this hotel bar would have loved to have a conversation with him, but I wasn't really one of them. Out of courtesy I tried myself at small talk and decided I'd make an exit the moment I had a chance.

When Luke had said Fugitive Apprehension agent I figured he was a bounty hunter. To be honest, I wasn't even aware that the FBI had a Fugitive apprehension task force, which was odd, seeing that I made it my business to know most things.

"I'm in IT," I said vaguely when he asked what I was doing. It wasn't a lie, but wasn't the truth either. Thing was, when you sort of explained what you were doing people all of a sudden asked all sort of questions about your job. Questions that I felt no need to answer today, so I kept it simple.

He was in the middle of some story when I realized that alcohol wasn't getting me anywhere and that I needed a stronger distraction. Like the guy next to me who was easy on the eye, chatty and seemed to have an interest in me. How else would you explain that he choose the seat next to me in an otherwise more or less empty bar? He was single, I was single, perfect combination!

"How about we get out of here?" I said, interrupting him mid-sentence and surprising myself and him by the looks of it. I was feeling slightly guilty for a moment for interrupting him, but… well. He eyed me for a moment before he threw enough money on the counter for both our drinks and we left.

Thing was, I knew I wouldn't see him again – or so I thought – and that this was a onetime thing. I had never really done something like that. I just wasn't the random casual hook-up girl, but tonight it felt right. I wasn't trying to erase the pictures in my head that seemed to haunt me from this case, I was just trying to distract myself enough to forget about them for a moment.

And making me forget was something he seemed really good at come to think of it. I don't think I managed to get much sleep that night, but that was the whole point. I knew the moment I'd close my eyes, the pictures, the case and everything with it would appear. And I was so not needing that. Besides, who needs sleep anyway? The hotel bed got a good workout and so did I by the way. There was a moment where I actually worried I might overdo it and pass out, having to deal with what I was trying to not deal with.

I hate to say it but I was sneaking out of his room before sunlight and before he was awake, not really knowing what to say would he have been awake. I don't want to think what he must have gone through his mind when he found himself all alone without the blonde from last night, but…well. I made my way back to my room, packed my bags and met the others about an hour after I left Luke. We made our way to the local airstrip and were on our way back home.

I don't want to even know how bad I must have looked getting on that plane the next morning. But looking around, pretty much every one of us looked bad. JJ and Morgan looked like they hadn't slept either, but presumably for other reasons than me. Though, with Morgan… you never knew. But that was a different topic altogether.

The longer I thought about the previous night, the better it seemed. We hardly knew anything about each other, only first names and roughly what the other one was doing. I had no need to see him again – though he was really hot, nit going to lie – and also no need to find out more about him. We had one perfect night and that was it. Separate ways, separate lives. Though, technically we never agreed on anything actually, but... well.

Four years later he'd walk in through the door of the BAU and make me almost have a heart attack. What were the freakin chances? The one time I have a hook up and he ends up being a fed. Of course. But it was for a case only. One case. And maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Four years were a long time after all. And I am certain he had met a few more woman along the way and I was just a very distant and blurry memory. Or not, judging by his expression.

And great. Here I was telling myself that with Morgan's departure I'd work on my professionalism. And also become less involved. Well, you couldn't get more involved than freakin sleeping with the new guy (before he was the new guy). Maybe avoidance was an option. Yes, that actually was a great option.

Avoidance would work well.

Hopefully.

Eventually.

Maybe.


End file.
